Adam (DDB)
Adam is a playable character, first appearing in Doom Dome Battle 2 as a secret character, but taking a major role afterwards in Warriors of Babylon. He is the first man created by the Higher Intelligence to walk the Earth, and was reincarnated as a warlock after its reset. His first wife was Lilith and his second was Eve, with whom he parented Cain and Abel. Gameplay As a mage Adam is capable of casting various kinds of magic. His main form of magic is using verses of the Bible, resulting in light magic. He channels the magic through the circle of his staff, a pentagram appearing when he casts a spel. Most of his spells are in the form of light with a few nature elements. He also has mana of Yggdrasil that he can use once in the battle and restores some health. He however can also perform some melee attacks using his staff. His Doom Attack is Salvation. When executed he gets on his knees and prays to the Higher Intelligence. The opponents will be pinned to the floor by ivy. It shifts to the Heavens where the Three-Faces Goddess will appear and shoot a giant beam of light down on the opponent. When it KO's the opponent their soul will be dragged to the heavens with chains. Story History Adam was the first man created by the Higher Intelligence, along with Lilith. They were created as equals but Adam unbeknownst treated her as a lesser, to her disliking. It caused Lilith to leave. The Higher Intelligence then made Eve out of Adam's reflection, a woman whom he fell in love with. Together with her he had two sons, Abel and Cain. Time passed and they were happy, that was until Lilith came back which led to Cain killing Abel and Eve dying of poison after releasing evil into the world. Adam pleaded the Higher Intelligence to take him as well, as he had nothing left. Instead he was reïncarnated when the world was reset as a warlock, being an observer on Earth. Doom Dome Battle 2 He appears as a secret character who appears late in the story. When Lilith was released he took it upon himself to hunt her down. When encountering her, the two engaged in a battle, with Adam gaining the upper hand and defeating her. Adam gained a fatal wound by Paimon he blacked out. He was healed by Yggdrasil who had found him. He told Yggdrasil about Lilith, she made sure to lock Lilith up for good, but that he should rest. Adam did so but a reflection of Yggdrasil was left behind and Adam was forced to fight it, along with his own reflection. Afterwards he rested and asked where Yggdrasil had sent Lilith too. After receiving the answer he was satisfied and said he would find a new job to fulfill on this Earth. Warriors of Babylon Being the oldest man alive, and a powerful warlock, Adam was invited to come to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. References *Adam is based on the same character from the Bible. *His outfit in Warriors of Babylon is inspired by the outfit of Jeremy Sumpter in the 2003 movie Peter Pan. *In Warriors of Babylon he has a fruit attached to his belt, this is an Yggdrasil's Fruit from the Fantendoverse. *His staff changed from gold to wood between the games. Gallery AdamBabylon.png|Adam as he appears in Warriors of Babylon AdamDDB.png|Adam Adam - Swap.png|Palette Swap AdamProfile.png|Adam's profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Witches Category:Heterosexual Characters